1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hinge assemblies and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly for electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a personal digital assistant, generally has a main body and a cover with a display pivotally mounted on the main body via a typical hinge assembly.
The typical hinge assembly includes a base, a friction member, a stand, a cam, a cam follower, a plurality of spring washers, a plurality of flat washers, a fastening member, and a pivot shaft. The cam defines a plurality of positioning peaks. The cam follower defines a plurality of positioning valleys corresponding to the positioning peaks. The base is fixed to the main body of the electronic device. The stand is fixed to the cover of the electronic device. The spring washers provide an elastic force along the pivot shaft. One end of the pivot shaft is fixed to the stand, and the other end of the pivot shaft extends through the base, the friction member, the cam, the cam follower, the spring washers, the flat washers, and engages with the fastening member. The stand and the cam follower are non-rotatably connected to the pivot shaft, and the cam is fixed to the base.
However, the typical hinge assembly has a complex structure and many components. Therefore, the typical hinge assembly has a high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, a hinge assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.